grandchasefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
愛黛兒/經歷
前期故事情節 某日愛黛兒忽然右眼感到疼痛，因不安趕回回家鄉福羅斯大地。 福羅斯大地 Upon her return, however, Edel immediately notices something amiss with the people who used to be her servants and guards. As they raise arms against her, Edel has no choice but to knock them out. After trying and failing in her attempt to speak to the gatekeeper, Vasker Bill, Edel swiftly defeats him and decides to infiltrate her family mansion through the basement, where there would be lesser guards on patrol. In the once sealed off basement, Edel is once again attacked, this time by the prisoners locked there by her family. Noticing a strange black shadow in the shape of a spider, she theorizes that they are under the same spell as the guards in the gardens and decides to make haste. There, she discovers the presence of spiders exuding a sinister energy, which alerts Edel to the presence of demons in her home. After facing off against Tarik, a prisoner of the Frosts on death row, Edel heads deeper into the mansion in order to find Guard Captain Schumacher, the captain of the mansion guards, who she believes to be unaffected due to his strength and prowess. Making her way through the Spectral Corridor, the Captain unintentionally draws the attention of the guards and sorcerers stationed there and must fight her way through. She manages to get to Schumacher before she is overwhelmed by their numbers, only to find him surrounded by demons. Unfortunately, Edel is too late and Schumacher is poisoned by the arachne, turning on her as well. Defeating him releases the Guard Captain from the curse, and he warns his lady of the traitorous Dreyfus de Villepin, who cursed their family. Edel rushes ahead while Schumacher, despite his wounds, remains to hold back the advancing spider horde. Worried for her household but also furious about Dreyfus's betrayal, Edel heads over to confront the artist in the Traitor's Art Room. Upon reaching Dreyfus, the artist reveals that Edel's brother Adel possessed the power to open the doorway between dimensions, and that that was the only reason he joined the Frost family's household - to summon demons with Adel's power. After claiming that Adel was now trapped in the passageway between their world and the demon realm, as well as proclaiming himself as having become part demon, Dreyfus engages Edel in a fierce fight that ends in the artist's loss. Dreyfus disappears into an empty portrait that disappears before Edel can interrogate him, and the girl wastes no time in resuming her search, this time for her brother. More demons and cursed members of her household attack Edel as she makes her way towards the Dark Library, and Edel sincerely hopes the the Count, who took good care of both herself and her brother, has not fallen to the invasion. Sadly, Count von Bacchantes has also been turned, and Edel suddenly realizes that perhaps her brother might have suffered the same fate as everyone else. After restoring the Count to his senses, he urges Edel to hurry to the room beyond, where her brother rests. Demons attack her endlessly as she approaches, and Edel finially succeeds in reaching her brother's room after disposing of dozens of giant arachne and cursed guards. Within it, she meets Countess Arachne, the head demon responsible for the spider horde, along with a massive dimensional portal. A grueling fight ensues, ending in the countess's defeat. Before Edel can finish her off and end the invasion, the countess begs the Captain to allow her to live in exchange for saving her brother. Unsurprisingly, this turns out to be a ruse and Edel barely dodges the countess's attack. In retaliation to the trickery, Edel kills the head arachne in cold blood. However, the dimensional portal vanishes, taking Adel with it. Recalling Dreyfus's words that Adel could be sent to anywhere in Aernas or the demon realm, Edel decides to head to Serdin to seek help. 在那之後 Determined to better understand this crisis and to search for clues to the whereabouts of Adel, Edel headed for the Violet Mage Guild. The people there were the most powerful wizards in the realm and there was no one better than them to help her better understand the dimensional portal that had consumed her brother, or the strange symptoms she now felt in her right eye. Somehow, Edel knew that the pain in her eye was related to the curse that fell on the Frost and the disappearance of Adel. At the Guild, the archmage Serre explained to her about the chaos in the ancient kingdom of Kounat caused by the villainous Ashtaroth, which had weakened the barrier between dimensions, allowing various demonic invasions into Aernas. It was there that Edel learned that the granddaughter of Serre, Arme, was a member of the Grand Chase and this famous group of heroes were hunting and sealing portals leading to Elyos. Given this information, the Major left immediately to join the group and, with their help, study the portals for clues about the whereabouts of her brother en:Edel/History pt-br:Edel/História Category:角色子頁面